Stop That Bus!
Stop That Bus! is the thirteenth episode of the fifteenth season and the three hundred and sixty-first episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas takes Bertie on a tour, but Bertie has to pick up Dowager Hatt and her friends. Plot Thomas was puffing to the Docks when he sees Bertie at a level crossing. Thomas was very busy and can't stop to chat, but on his way to the Steamworks, Bertie was still waiting at the crossing gates. Thomas remarks what a busy day he was having, but Bertie wasn't having a busy day; he has to wait for Dowager Hatt. When Thomas exits the Steamworks, he was surprised to see Bertie arrive. Bertie explains that he was upset because Thomas can see and do things that a bus can never do. Thomas has an idea; he decides to take the Bertie on a tour of Sodor. Bertie was grateful, but doesn't think there is time for a tour. Thomas was sure there's and Bertie was loaded onto a flatbed. First Thomas takes Bertie to the Fenland. Bertie was delighted that the ducks want to be friends with him and soon Thomas was steaming to Gordon's Hill. On the way, Bertie spots Dowager Hatt waiting at the crossing and tries to tell Thomas that he wants to stop the tour, but Thomas can't hear him. When they arrive at the hill, Thomas admires the beautiful view, but Bertie was thinking about Dowager Hatt. Bertie tells Thomas that Dowager Hatt will be waiting for him, but Thomas assures him that there is plenty of time. Thomas decides they should visit the Logging Locos on Misty Island next. On the way, they pass the level crossing again. Dowager Hatt was waiting with her friends and she calls out to Bertie, but Thomas doesn't see or hear her and carries on. At the Logging Station, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are pleased to see Thomas and Bertie. Bertie tells them all that he must go now, but Thomas insists that they visit the Shake Shake Bridge first. On the bridge, disaster strikes. Bertie rolls off the flatbed and is now dangerously stuck in the middle of the bridge. Then the Fat Controller arrives on a pump car and asks Thomas what he was doing with Bertie. Thomas explains that he wanted to show the bus all the sights of Sodor. Thomas knows how to put everything right and sets off to fetch Harold to rescue the stranded bus. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to hurry, nervous about his mother being forced to wait. Later, Thomas passes Dowager Hatt and her friends again. Dowager Hatt asks where Bertie is and Thomas explains that he is on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt likes Misty Island and this gives Thomas an idea. He offers to take Dowager Hatt and her friends to Bertie on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt accepts the offer. When they arrive back on Misty Island, Harold is just arriving to rescue Bertie. Soon Harold lifts the bus back onto Thomas' flatbed. Thomas then asks Dowager Hatt if she would like to ride in Bertie back to Sodor. Once there, Dowager Hatt thanks Thomas and Bertie for a splendid trip. Then Bertie thanks Thomas and even the Fat Controller smiles. Characters *Thomas *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Bertie *Harold *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Victor (does not speak) *Cranky (does not speak) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks *Ballahoo *Sodor Shipping Company *The Fenland Track *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Misty Island Tunnel *Misty Island *The Logging Station *Shake Shake Bridge *The Logging Pond *Bluff's Cove (mentioned) Notes *This episode is similar to the tenth season episode Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out. *Rupert Degas joined the voice cast. *Stock footage from Jumping Jobi Wood! is used. *Bertie speaks for the first time in CGI since the twelfth season. *This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may not know who Den and Dart are. *In Norway, this episode is called "Stop the Bus!". The German title is "Bertie Comes Around". The Hungarian title is "Stop, you Bus!". Errors *In some shots, Thomas' whistle doesn't budge when he toots. *When Thomas approached the level crossing for the first time, it should've already been open. *Dowager Hatt should've seen Thomas and Bertie the first time they pass through the crossing. *Bertie should've been properly secured to the flatbed. *It's unknown why Thomas pass the level crossing after informing Harold about Bertie. *No one knows how Bertie was lifted off the flatbed when they arrive back on Sodor. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas, Percy, and Den and Dart's trains. *Bertie would've fallen off the Shake Shake Bridge. *While on the Shake Shake Bridge, Bertie honks without a driver. Gallery StopThatBus!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card StopThatBus!1.png StopThatBus!2.png|Thomas StopThatBus!3.png StopThatBus!4.png|Bertie StopThatBus!5.png StopThatBus!6.png StopThatBus!7.png StopThatBus!8.png StopThatBus!9.png StopThatBus!10.png StopThatBus!11.png|Cranky and Thomas StopThatBus!12.png StopThatBus!13.png StopThatBus!14.png StopThatBus!15.png StopThatBus!16.png|Victor and Thomas StopThatBus!17.png StopThatBus!18.png StopThatBus!19.png StopThatBus!20.png StopThatBus!21.png StopThatBus!22.png StopThatBus!23.png StopThatBus!24.png StopThatBus!25.png StopThatBus!26.png|Thomas and Bertie on the Fenland Track StopThatBus!27.png StopThatBus!28.png StopThatBus!29.png StopThatBus!30.png StopThatBus!31.png StopThatBus!32.png StopThatBus!33.png StopThatBus!34.png StopThatBus!35.png StopThatBus!36.png StopThatBus!37.png|Gordon's Hill StopThatBus!38.png StopThatBus!39.png StopThatBus!40.png StopThatBus!41.png StopThatBus!42.png StopThatBus!43.png StopThatBus!44.png StopThatBus!45.png StopThatBus!46.png|Dowager Hatt and her friends StopThatBus!47.png StopThatBus!48.png StopThatBus!49.png StopThatBus!50.png StopThatBus!51.png StopThatBus!52.png|The Logging Station StopThatBus!53.png|The Logging Locos StopThatBus!54.png StopThatBus!55.png|Bash and Dash StopThatBus!56.png StopThatBus!57.png StopThatBus!58.png StopThatBus!59.png StopThatBus!60.png StopThatBus!61.png StopThatBus!62.png StopThatBus!63.png StopThatBus!64.png StopThatBus!65.png StopThatBus!66.png StopThatBus!67.png StopThatBus!68.png StopThatBus!69.png StopThatBus!70.png StopThatBus!71.png StopThatBus!72.png StopThatBus!73.png StopThatBus!74.png StopThatBus!75.png StopThatBus!76.png StopThatBus!77.png StopThatBus!78.png StopThatBus!79.png StopThatBus!80.png StopThatBus!81.png|Thomas and Harold StopThatBus!82.png StopThatBus!83.png StopThatBus!84.png StopThatBus!85.png StopThatBus!86.png StopThatBus!87.png StopThatBus!88.png StopThatBus!89.png StopThatBus!90.png StopThatBus!91.png StopThatBus!92.png StopThatBus!93.png StopThatBus!94.png StopThatBus!95.png StopThatBus!96.png StopThatBus!97.png StopThatBus!98.png|Harold and Bertie StopThatBus!99.png StopThatBus!100.png StopThatBus!101.png StopThatBus!102.png|Sir Topham and Dowager Hatt StopThatBus!103.png StopThatBus!104.png StopThatBus!105.png StopThatBus!106.png StopThatBus!107.png StopThatBus!108.png StopThatBus!109.png StopThatBus!110.png StopThatBus!111.png StopThatBus!112.png StopThatBus!113.png StopThatBus!114.png|Sir Topham Hatt StopThatBus!115.png StopThatBus!116.png StopThatBus!117.png StopThatBus!118.png StopThatBus!119.png StopThatBus!120.png StopThatBus!121.png StopThatBus!122.png StopThatBus!123.png StopThatBus!124.png StopThatBus!125.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes